plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Peashooter 1.0
This is a story about a robot peashooter built by Dr. Zomboss to gain the Plants’ trust with it to make the Plants don’t care about Peashooter anymore. Created by Ariq1144. *Note: The Robot Peashooter have that monotone robot voice. Characters * Dr. Zomboss * Conehead Zombie * Sunflower * Flag Zombie * Wall-nut * Buckethead Zombie * Chomper * Screen Door Zombie * Potato Mine * Peashooter * Doom-shroom * Robot Peashooter * Football Zombie * Repeater * Snow Pea * Squash * Threepeater * Marigold * Crazy Dave * Penny * E.M.Peach * Thyme Warp * Tall-nut Prologue Dr. Zomboss: “Hrm! Peashooter has always been a hero. He was the one to start this whole ‘Plants can fight Zombies’ thing.” Conehead Zombie: “Yup.” Dr. Zomboss: “He is just a normal peashooting plant. He’s so weak compared to others, yet all other Plants admire him!” Conehead Zombie: “He’s a hero.” Dr. Zomboss: “If only I could make it so that the Plants don’t admire him anymore, he would feel useless knowing how weak he really is...” Conehead Zombie: “So what is your plan?” Dr. Zomboss: “If only there’s another peashooting plant, no, another PEASHOOTER, that’s much more powerful and awesome than him, he would— wait a second. That’s it!” Conehead Zombie: “What’s what?” Dr. Zomboss: “I will make a robot peashooter that is much more better than that pesky pea! And the other Plants will admire it, and they all will forget about him! Then, I will destroy them all using my most amazing and powerful robot Peashooter! Mwuahahahahahaaa!!!” Chapter 1: I, Robot Peashooter One morning at Neighborville... A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Sunflower: “Oh no! A huge wave is approaching and we’re not prepared yet!” Flag Zombie: “Braaainz...” Wall-nut: “And I can only take a few more bites!” Buckethead Zombie: “Braaaaaaiinzz...” Chomper: “And I just started to chew this one zombie!” Screen Door Zombie: “Braaaaaaaaaiiinzzz...” Potato Mine: “I’m not armed yet!” Peashooter: “Don’t worry! I can handle this.” Wall-nut: “Are you NUTS!?” Peashooter: “No, but you are.” Wall-nut: “HEY!!! Oh wait... oh yeah. I am.” Peashooter: “See?” Wall-nut: “I mean, are you serious!? You can’t beat all those zombies on your own!” Peashooter: “There’s only five of us here! Plus we only have that limited amount of sun! What other choices do we have?” Chomper: “Not to mention that all lawnmowers has been used.” Potato Mine: “WE’RE DOOMED!!!” Doom-shroom: “Did somebody say “DOOM”!?” Sunflower: “Doom-shroom!” Doom-shroom: “Yes, it is I, Doom-shroom! I will blow these zombies up until they— wait a second.” Wall-nut: “What?” Doom-shroom: “Anybody got a Coffee Bean?” Sunflower: “Oh, currently we’re kinda low on sun, so...” Doom-shroom: “''ZZZZZ...” '''Wall-nut:' “...” Peashooter: “...” Chomper: “...” Potato Mine: “WE’RE ALL DOOMED!!!!!” *The Zombies munches on sleeping Doom-shroom* Buckethead Zombie: “Yumz! Nuthing like asweet appetizar befour munching on the BRAINZ!” Potato Mine: *shivers* “Oh no...! They are too fast, I won’t be able to arm on time!” Peashooter: *keep shooting at the Zombies* Flag Zombie: “Braaaii— oof!” *head fell off* Sunflower: “Come on, Peashooter! That’s only one!” Wall-nut: “Yeah! And you take so much time by just taking that one out! Now the others are very close!” Peashooter: *Keep shooting peas* “I’m trying! I’m trying!” Screen Door Zombie: “Brainz...” *munches on Wall-nut* Wall-nut: “Hurry! Take him out! I can only take a few bites left!” Peashooter: *Keep shooting peas* Sunflower: “This isn’t gonna work! We’re hopeless!” Suddenly, from the sky, a flying object is visible... and it’s getting near! Sunflower: “Huh? What’s that?” *The flying object lands in front of Wall-nut, crushing the Zombies on that square* Robot Peashooter: “Leave them alone you stinky zombies.” *shoots plasma peas at the Zombies* Buckethead Zombie: *Bucket fell off* “Aaahh!!!” *head fell off* Screen Door Zombie: *Plasma pea penetrates the screen door* “Aurgh!” *head fell off* Football Zombie: “CHARGE!!!” *runs to Robot Peashooter* *Robot Peashooter shoots at Football Zombie* Football Zombie: “Oof!” *head fell off* The Robot Peashooter kept shooting plasma peas at the Zombies until not a single zombie is seen with a head on their shoulder. Robot Peashooter: “Area neutralized. All Zombies have been destroyed. No plant casualties. Report over.” Sunflower: “Wow! Who are you?” Robot Peashooter: “Greetings. I am Robot Peashooter.” Peashooter: “Whoa, wait a second, who created you?” Robot Peashooter: “I have been created by no other than your very owner, who goes by the name of Crazy Dave. Beep Boop.” Peashooter: “Oh, if that’s so.” Robot Peashooter: “These Plants are so naive, it is going to be easy to deceive them.” Peashooter: “Wait, what did you just say?” Robot Peashooter: “Nothing.” Sunflower: “So why did Crazy Dave created you?” Robot Peashooter: “He said that he created me to replace the old and lame Peashooter, who can’t really do anything significant to the zombies these days.” Peashooter: “Wait, he said that?” Robot Peashooter: “Yes. And the chance of that being a lie is extremely slim, if you ask me.” Wall-nut: “I can see why he think to replace Peashooter. I agree with him.” Peashooter: “What!? Wall-nut!” Wall-nut: “Don’t you see? You’re getting too old and lame for this! There are new Plants that are way better than you.” Peashooter: “But—” Sunflower: “Wall-nut’s right. Peashooter, you saw what Robot Peashooter is capable of doing, right?” Potato Mine: “Yeah! And he’s way cooler than you!” Peashooter: “But... but I—” Wall-nut: “Peashooter, accept it. Your time of fame and glory is over.” Potato Mine: “Even Snow Pea and Repeater is better than you.” Wall-nut: “You’re just a basic peashooting plant, created to counter just Basic Zombies in the first place.” Peashooter: “...” Robot Peashooter: “Good. Ha. Ha. Ha.” Chapter 2: Accusation In the garden, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, and Chomper are introducing Robot Peashooter to the other Plants... Repeater: “So here’s the new ‘plant’?” Snow Pea: “He doesn’t seem cool enough. At least, not as cool as me.” Squash: “A replacement for Peashooter? Hmph!” Threepeater #1: “Is he really that good?” Threepeater #2: “He doesn’t look that powerful.” Threepeater #3: “I like backgammon.” Potato Mine: “Trust me, he really is very powerful! There was this huge wave of Zombies, and he blasted every single one of those undeads down! You should’ve seen it yourself, it was AWESOME!” Sunflower: “I think he’s gonna be a great addition to our team.” Threepeater #2: “But what about Peashooter?” Repeater: “Come think of it, where is he now?” Wall-nut: “Eh, probably taking a stroll at the park, as usual.” Threepeater #1: “Yeah, probably.” Meanwhile, at the park... Peashooter: *Sigh slowly* *Peashooter looks at his reflection on the pond* Peashooter: “It’s true. I am just a basic peashooting plant. I am no longer needed in the battle against the Zombies.” *A camera is watching from a tree* Dr. Zomboss: “Mwuahahaha!!! My plan is working! Now Peashooter is all sad and gloomy.” Conehead Zombie: “So now, we strike him.” Dr. Zomboss: “No, not yet! I have a better idea in mind...” *evil grin* Back at the garden... Peashooter: *Sigh slowly* *The Robot Peashooter is flying around while carrying Wall-nut* Wall-nut: “WHEEEEEEE!!!” Marigold: “This new Peashooter is so much fun! Oh, hey Peashooter!” Peashooter: “Hey, Marigold.” Marigold: “Look! The Robot Peashooter is amazing! He can fly, he can kill Zombies faster, he can scan things, he can beep and boop and stuff!” Peashooter: “Yeah... he does looks amazing... sigh...” Marigold: “Huh? Why do you look sad?” Peashooter: “Actually—” Wall-nut: “Marigold! Do you wanna take a turn?” Marigold: “Really? Tee-hee! I’m gonna fly! I’m gonna fly!” *runs towards Robot Peashooter, leaving Peashooter alone* Peashooter: “...sigh.” Everyone seems to have fun with the Robot Peashooter, little did they know there are something sinister watching behind a bush, behind Peashooter... Conehead Zombie: “Hahaha! With this pea-shooting gun that Dr. Zomboss gave to me, I can shoot at a distance no problem.” *Conehead Zombie shoot a pea at Robot Peashooter, making him and Marigold fall from the sky* Marigold: “Ow!!!” Wall-nut: “Hey! What was that?” Potato Mine: “I think Peashooter shot them.” Wall-nut: “Peashooter!? Why did you do that!?” Peashooter: “But I didn’t—” Wall-nut: “Don’t lie! The pea came from this direction, and you just happen to be the only one to stand there.” Snow Pea: “That’s not cool, man.” Peashooter: “But I—” Wall-nut: “Look, I know that you’re upset that Robot Peashooter is replacing you, but shooting him!? Come on!” Repeater: “I didn’t expect you to become this low.” Peashooter: “I didn’t—” Marigold: “I fell off from a distance! I could’ve died!” Peashooter: “I...” Wall-nut: “Leave. This. Place.” Peashooter: “...” Robot Peashooter: “. . .” Peashooter: “...fine.” *Peashooter leaves the garden, Robot Peashooter stares at Peashooter* Wall-nut: “We don’t need him anyway.” Conehead Zombie: “Yesss! Hahaha! I need to inform Dr. Zomboss about my success!” Chapter 3: I, Peashooter Conehead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss! Dr. Zomboss!” Dr. Zomboss: “What happened? Did you fail or did you NOT fail?” Conehead Zombie: “It would be the latter! It was a success! Peashooter has been outcasted!” Dr. Zomboss: “Good! Now, prepare a huge zombie army, more huge than usual to attack the Plants!” Conehead Zombie: “But what if one of them inform the others?” Dr. Zomboss: “Robot Peashooter will let no one leave the garden. And if that pesky Peashooter happen to see our Zombie army march towards the garden, the Robot Peashooter will also take care of that. We will surround those weeds in their own home, and by the time they realize, it would be too late.” Conehead Zombie: “I’ll prepare the Zombies!” Dr. Zomboss: “Yes… and soon, David’s brains will be on my plate! Mwuahahahahaha!!!” Later, at the park, Peashooter was just sitting there, looking all sad and stuff, when... Peashooter: “Sigh…” *A faint growl is heard in the distance* Peashooter: “Huh? That sounded like… Hold on.” *Peashooter goes towards the growl, he sees a huge Zombie army down the hills, marching towards him* Peashooter: “Gasp! I have to warn the others about this!” A few minutes later, at the garden... Marigold: “You’re so amazing, Robot Peashooter!” Potato Mine: “Yeah! You’re the best!” Peashooter: “Guys! Guys!” Marigold: “Oh, look who came back.” Squash: “What do you want!?” Peashooter: “A huge Zombie army is marching towards here! We must prepare!” *The Plants look at each other for a few seconds, then laughs* Wall-nut: “And what makes you think we’ll believe you?” Peashooter: “You have to trust me! I swear!” *Robot Peashooter scans Peashooter* Robot Peashooter: “My scan indicates the chance of him lying is 100½%.” Peashooter: “But—” Wall-nut: “Come on guys, do not trust this liar.” Robot Peashooter: “Who wants to be scanned.” The Plants: “Me! Me!” Peashooter: “They won’t believe me! I have to do something! I have to warn Crazy Dave! No, he’s the one who wants to replace me, remember? Agh, What should I do, what should I do…” Meanwhile, the Zombie army is getting closer and closer, it won’t take them long to arrive... The Zombies: “Braaainz…” Meanwhile, in Crazy Dave’s garage… *A light flashed, and Crazy Dave and Penny appears out of nowhere* Crazy Dave: “Whoo-whee! That was some close call! Those Zombies almost made me lose my socks! And I like my socks.” Penny: “User Dave, I detected a huge mass of Zombie army marching towards the garden.” Crazy Dave: “That can’t be good. They could break my garden gnomes! We must go there as soon as possible!” Penny: “How about now?” Crazy Dave: “No, it’s too soon!” Penny: “How about now?” Crazy Dave: “Ok. Now it is, then!” Meanwhile, at the garden... Robot Peashooter: “Beep boop. It seems that all Plants in the area have been scanned.” Potato Mine: “So? What is our secret unknown abilities?” Robot Peashooter: “Transferring data to the Zombputer...” Potato Mine: “Wait…” Robot Peashooter: “Data transfer complete. Initiating next step.” Potato Mine: “...Robot Peashooter?” Robot Peashooter: *Eyes turns red* “Exterminate all Plants in sight.” Snow Pea: “This can’t be good.” Threepeater #1: “I’ll take your words for it.” *Robot Peashooter shoot a plasma pea at Potato Mine* Potato Mine: “Aaahh!!!” *goes underground, the plasma pea hit empty ground* Marigold: “RUUUNN!!!” Robot Peashooter: “EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE.” The Zombies: “Braaainz...” Threepeater #2: “Gaah! Zombies!” Sunflower: “There’s so many of them! How did they get here?” Potato Mine: “Gasp! Peashooter was warning us about this! And we didn’t believe him!” Wall-nut: “I knew he was saying the truth!” Sunflower: “...” Marigold: “...” Wall-nut: “...what?” *Squash getting chased by Robot Peashooter in the background* Squash: “AAAAAHHH!!!” Robot Peashooter: “EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE.” Marigold: “What should we do!?” Sunflower: “Everyone keep attacking!” Threepeater #1: “It won’t work! They’re too many and powerful!” Threepeater #2: “And we’re not prepared at all!” Threepeater #3: “I like the number 5!” Sunflower: *Looks really worried* “...” Marigold: “Hey! That’s Peashooter!” The Plants: “PEASHOOTER!?” Sunflower: “Where!?” Marigold: “Over there!” Sunflower: “PEASHOOTER!” Peashooter: *Huff! Puff!* “Sorry, I’m late! I’ve been searching for Plant Food, but I only found one!” Sunflower: “Then hurry! Consume it and shoot that robot over there!” Peashooter: “But I’m weak and useless. You’d better choose another plant for this.” Sunflower: “The others are too busy fending off the Zombies!” Peashooter: “But...” Suddenly... Crazy Dave: "Hello, Plantaloonies!” Marigold: “Crazy Dave!” Penny: “User Dave, I suggest we disable that evil imitation of Peashooter over there, before taking care of the Zombies.” Crazy Dave: “Good idea, Penny! Man, it feels like you are getting smarter and smarter everyday!” Marigold: “Crazy Dave, HURRY!!!” Crazy Dave: “Okie dokie.” *throws an E.M.Peach at Robot Peashooter* Robot Peashooter: “ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM DISABLED. REBOOTING SYSTEM...” *fell to the ground* Squash: *Pant, pant* “Phew! That was close! Too close, actually.” Sunflower: “Now’s the chance! Peashooter!” Peashooter: “Okay!” *absorbs Plant Food, then rapidly shoots peas at Robot Peashooter* Robot Peashooter: “ERROR. ERROR. SYSTEM HEAVILY DAMAGED. ERROR. ERR—” *turns off* Sunflower: “You did it!!!” Peashooter: “I did it!” The Plants: “He did it!!!” Marigold: “Great! But the Zombies are still getting closer!” Crazy Dave: “Let me see, what should I do...” Penny: “How about we use the Thyme Warp?” Crazy Dave: “Huh. That idea seems better than my original idea that includes pots and seagulls.” Penny: “I won’t even ask.” Crazy Dave: “Oh, well. Here you go, Zombies!” *throws a Thyme Warp seed* *The seed grows, and Thyme Warp sends the Zombies back* Potato Mine: “Woo-hoo! We did it! Thanks to Crazy Dave!” Penny: “Ehem.” Potato Mine: “And Penny too, of course!” Penny: “I demand more credit than that.” Meanwhile, the Zombies... Buckethead Zombie: “…why ar we baek here.” After that, the Plants prepared for the Zombies’ arrival. After a while, the Zombies returned but they were no match for the reinforced Plants army. It was a long battle, but the Plants finally won against the zombie horde. Buckethead Zombie: “Ruuun!!!” Conehead Zombie: “Retreat!!! Retreat!!!” Sunflower: “Good job, everyone!” Tall-nut: “Finally it’s over!” Threepeater #1: “Whew!” Sunflower: “Peashooter, we’re sorry we didn’t believe you that time.” Potato Mine: “Yeah!” Marigold: “Certainly!” Wall-nut: “And I’m also sorry for the things that I have said to you. No hard feelings, right? Heh.” Squash: “The Zombies fooled us good, we should’ve known better.” Peashooter: “It’s okay, I already forgive all of you.” Threepeater #1: “And this is why we’re friends.” Crazy Dave: “Well at the end everything turns out nice! Surprisingly, I didn’t have to use any flamingos!” Penny: “I won’t ask, even if it’s tempting to.” Epilogue Conehead Zombie: “Dr. Zomboss! The plan has failed!” Dr. Zomboss: “I know, I know!” Conehead Zombie: “What should we do?” Dr. Zomboss: “Even if the Robot Peashooter has been destroyed, he did transfer all information regarding those Plants into the Zombputer.” Conehead Zombie: “...so?” Dr. Zomboss: “Just wait, Plant fools! This is just a part of my grand master plan. I will return! And next time you see me it would be too late! Ha! Haha! Mwuahahahahahaaa!!!!!” Meanwhile, at the front yard… exactly inside the trash can... *Robot Peashooter’s eyes glows red* Robot Peashooter: “EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.” THE END Category:Fanfics